charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Size Matters
Size Matters is the 5th episode of the fourth season and the 71st overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige has a creepy feeling about a house and tells her sisters about it. Phoebe decides to take a look inside of it, where she gets shrunken and captured by Gammill, a Demon who kidnaps women and turns them into figurines. When he finds out Phoebe is a Charmed One, Piper and Paige are his next prey. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Reynaldo Rosales as Finn *Richard McGregor as Treat Taylor *Heather Marie Marsden as Claudia *Kari Coleman as Interviewer *Robert Englund as Gammill Special Musical Guest *Dave Navarro Co-Stars *Aaron Brumfield as Bouncer Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''The Collector :''Gammill a.k.a. "The Collector" :is known for his passion :of collecting one-of-a-kind :figurines. Thirty years :ago a witch cast a spell to :make him as hideous on the :outside as he was on the :inside. 'Spells' ''Gammill Vanquishing Spell After Phoebe was shrunken and coated in clay, she was thinking about a Vanquishing Spell for Gammill. When her sisters were shrunken and coated in clay as well, they managed to escape. Phoebe then said this spell with Piper and Paige saying it after her. The spell succesfully vanquished Gammill. :''Small of mind, :Big of woe. :The pain you caused :you now will know. 'Powers' * Electrokinesis (possibly): Used by Gammill to create a spark to activate his wand. * Shrinking (through Wand): Used by Gammill to shrink Claudia, Phoebe, Piper and Paige. The Charmed Ones used it to shrink Gammill. * Hovering: Used by Leo to fly on orbs while meditating. * Telekinetic Orbing: Used by Paige to orb a pen and paper into her hands and to turn a coin. She later used it to orb Gammill's Wand to her and her sisters. * Premonition: Phoebe got a Premonition in which she saw Finn, the house and Gammill's oven. * Levitation: Used by (shrunken) Phoebe while running from Gammill in his house. * Flight: Due to being shrunken, Phoebe was so light that she was able to fly. She flew to Claudia * Orbing: Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. * Energy Beam (through Wand): Used by Gammill to kill Finn. * Molecular Immobilization: Piper tried to freeze Gammill, but it failed because she was shrunken. Later, it worked, because Gammill was shrunken too. * Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to activate Gammill's Wand. * Healing: Used by Leo to heal the P3 sign. Artifacts *'Gammill's Wand' - Gammill used his Wand to shrink people and could also kill people with it. It needed a spark of electricity to be activated. Places ''Gammill's House Gammill, the Collector, lived in this house. He created Finn, a Golem, out of clay and sent him after girls. He had to bring girls back to house, so that Gammill could shrink the girls and coat them in clay, turning them into figurines for his collection. Beings Magical Beings * 'Gammill - Also known as the Collector. He shrank girls and turned them into figurines for his collection. * 'Finn '- a Golem made out of clay out of Gammill's own image. He had to bring girls to Gammill's house. Because he was created out of clay, he had no belly button. * '''Golem - A Golem is a being that can be created out of any material. They mostly are created to serve their creators. Mortals *'Treat Taylor' - He was hired as the new manager of P3 by Piper. She wanted to make some changes after Prue's death and make the club hip. *'Claudia' - A victim of Gammill. She was almost turned into a figurine, but the Charmed Ones could save her by vanquishing Gammill. *'Interviewer' - Phoebe had a job interview with her. The interview didn't go very well, because Phoebe couldn't explain why she took a break from college and why she needed flexible work schedule. Notes and Trivia 300px|right *Famous R&B artist Alicia Keys made an uncredited appearance in this episode as a VIP patron at P3. * Gammill knew who the Charmed Ones were. * Piper mentions having a Great Aunt Sylvia who collects Hummels, and that when she has a hard time dealing with real people, figurines can be her best friends. * Phoebe mentions Gammill's name before Leo and Piper looked him up in The Book of Shadows. Many fans consider this a blooper, however, when Gammill and Finn were looking for Phoebe, Finn might have said Gammill's name. * This is the first season 4 episode without Julian McMahon. In the opening credits his clips are replaced by clips of the sisters using their powers. * In this episode, it's shown that Piper still hasn't accepted the fact that Paige is her sister. When she says "P3 doesn't exist anymore", P3 means the Power Of Three. However, Paige knows this, as she looks worried and upset after Piper said that. * Paige orbs at will for the first time. * The way that Leo "heals" the broken P3 sign may be how objects around the manor get fixed after a demon fight, this would also explain how things get fixed so quickly and when ripped clothes get repaired again. * It is odd that Leo is able to heal the P3 sign, considering that in previous episodes he stated the limits of his powers as including being unable to heal the dead ("Be Careful What You Witch For"), animals ("Magic Hour"), demons ("Sleuthing with the Enemy"), or those injured via a spiritual link to another ("The Good, the Bad and the Cursed"). * When Paige tells Piper and Leo that she was "examining" Finn, you can see Brian Krause turning around and trying not to laugh. * This episode scored 5.3 million viewers. * The house used for shooting this episode in real life is located in the same development as the Halliwell Manor in real life. * The house was also used to shoot Michael Jackson's Thriller music video. * All three sisters use all of their powers in this episode. Phoebe gets a premonition about Gammill then use her levitation powers to avoid him trying to grab her when she is shrunk. She then levitates onto a shelf to help an innocent. Piper uses her powers to freeze Gammill and also uses her Molecular Combustion power to create a spark on Gammill's wand to shrink him. Paige telekinetically orbs a pen and paper to herself, and also calls Gammill's wand to her. She also uses her orbing power to escape the still damp clay and reappears when it collapses, hence escaping. The only other instances where Piper, Phoebe and Paige use both their primary and secondary powers is in Season 4's "We're Off To See The Wizard" and "The Fifth Halliwheel". * Phoebe points out that she can "kind of fly" because she is so small and light, (shrunken) suggesting that levitation power has some connection to the weight of the user. Alternatively, this might have just been a way to keep Claudia from discovering too much about magic. * The sisters have a habit of disregarding the instincts and suggestions of younger inexperienced witches as first seen in this episode where Piper and Phobe think that the ominus feeling Paige gets about Gammill's house is nothing to worry about. This is also seen in Season 8 when the girls ignore Billie in "Malice in Wonderland" and "Run, Piper, Run" and Piper ignores the former Magic School Students of Leo in Season 8's "Generation Hex". * Executive producer Brad Kern stated in an interview for Charmed Magazine that in his opinion, this episode has the worst title of any episode in the entire series. * One of the promo pictures was reused as a cover for the Season 9's comic Cupid's Harrow. * The actor who briefly appeared as the bouncer at The Spot, later returns for a much more substantial role in "Black as Cole" as Sykes' demonic form. Glitches *The woman interviewing Phoebe for a job states that she was 27 when she graduated and remarks that it took her a while to get her degree. However, Phoebe was born in November 1975 and graduated at the end of Season 3 (spring 2001), meaning she would either have just turned, or was just about to turn, 26 at the time of this episode. *In the same scene, Phoebe says that she took a break after her freshman year. However, in Pre-Witched, we see that she took her break just after Grams died in 1998 (when she would be at least a junior). She also did not spend enough time in school after she went back to make up for three years. International Titles *'French:' Les poupées (The Dolls) *'Czech:' Jde o velikost (It's About Size) *'Slovak: '''Na veľkosti záleží ''(Size Matters) *'Serbian:' Veličina je važna *'Italian:' La Casa dei Brividi (The Thrilling House) *'Spanish (The Americas):' El tamaño es importante (The Size Is Important) *'Spanish (Spain):' Cuestión de tamaño (Size Matters) *'Russian:' Sila trёkh desyatykh'' (The Power of Three-tenths)'' *'Hebrew:' Ha-godel ken kove'a *'German:' Der Sammler (The Gatherer) Quotes :Piper : Do not go into that house. Did you hear me? I said do not go in. (Piper turns to Leo and sighs.) It is like talking to a wall. :Leo: She's got the Halliwell hearing. ---- :Piper: When they have a hard time dealing with real people, figurines can be their best friends. :Leo: Yeah, but being socially awkward doesn't land you in the Book of Shadows ---- :Claudia: Oh, my gosh. How did you do that? :Phoebe: The Power of Three. :Piper: The Power of point-Three. ---- :Phoebe ': He's about to put Claudia into the kiln. Piper freeze him. :(''Piper tries, but nothing happens.) :Piper' : Oh, he's way too big for my tiny magic. ---- :'Leo: Okay, well then there's just one more thing that we need to tie up. :Piper: Oh, okay. :(Leo leads them out behind the club.) :Phoebe: Uh, Leo what are you looking for? :Leo: Something very important. :Paige: Broken glass? :Leo: Broken glass that needs healing. (He finds the broken P3 sign.) Here it is. It's up to you. :Piper: Can you do it? (Leo nods.) Well, then do it. :(Leo heals the sign and it starts to glow.) :Piper''': It looks like P3 is back. Photo Gallery Episode Stills 4x05-02.jpg 4x05-04.jpg 4x05-05.jpg 4x05-06.jpg 4x05-07.jpg 4x05-08.jpg 4x05-09.jpg 810-06xx.jpg SM_405j.jpg 3sm.jpg Behind The Scenes 405x.jpg Screen Caps Category:Episodes Category:Season 4